Candy, Sugar and Other Sweet Things (Ch 1-2)
by Tasumi Ashiru
Summary: A Quatre x Noin SAP fic


Title: Candy, Sugar and Other Sweet Things  
Author: Tasumi Ai Ashiru  
Warnings: Sap  
Paring: 4x9, Quatre x Noin   
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Candy  
  
Noin watched as the small form stirred on the bed. "Ahh you awakened .. are you feeling better?"  
  
"As good as can be expected.. Thank you for staying with me Miss. Noin." Quatre sat up and moved his limbs it felt like as if some one ripped him to shreds.   
  
Noin looked up at the blonde gundam pilot. He was so innocent and sweet like Zechs had been. 'oh Zechs why did you leave me why did you leave?!' "It's no problem. You had us worried.. what in your right mind possessed you to pilot a gundam in that condition?'  
  
"Miss Noin.. I am fine.. is she okay.. Did she make it out?" Quatre reached for a glass filled with water but his fingers missed it.   
  
"Ummn hmmn.. Relena and her are the best of friends now.. what ever you did changed her Quatre.. I don't know how you do it but every person you touch changes in some way." Noin looked at the pilot. And handed him the glass he was reaching for. "There you go Quatre.. Don't strain yourself too hard. Also, Relena said to get you anything you wanted as a gift."   
  
"I don't deserve a gift. I was only doing what needed to be done." Quatre hung his head down, and then laid his head back on the pillows. "Miss. Noin I need to rest.. I am tired and weak." Quatre placed the glass to the side then smiled up at Noin.   
  
"Okay. But still what do you want?"  
  
"Just get me some candy.. please." Quatre closed his eyes and snuggled his head against the pillow. Sighing out loud he drifted off to sleep, under Noin's watchful eye.   
  
"Good night.. Quatre Winner." Noin stood up out of her seat and bent over him sweeping a lock of hair from his forehead she bent over and kissed his cheek.   
  
The next day Noin came to the Hospital with a box of candy in her arms. "Quatre-chan.. you're up already."   
  
"The Doctor said I can go home soon.." Quatre smiled warmly and unwrapped the small box.  
  
"Thank you Miss. Noin " Quatre shoved a piece in his mouth and began to chew on it carefully. "would you like a piece."  
  
"No thank you.. they look delicious. But they are yours Quatre." Noin took a seat in the chair and smiled at the boy who was cramming chocolates in his mouth. 'how cute.. even Quatre can be a pig at times.. '  
  
Quatre blinked and looked up at Noin and the last remaining chocolate. Smiling innocently he stood out of the bed holding the chocolate in his hand "Noin-sama.. close your eyes and open your mouth please.." Noin did as she was told, Quatre popped the chocolate in her mouth and smiled..   
  
"Thank you Quatre.." Noin closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks.   
  
Quatre reached out his hand and swiped the tears away with his fingers which still had chocolate on them. "Don't cry Miss Noin."  
  
Noin smiled and wiped the chocolate from her cheek. "It's okay Quatre."  
  
"Noin" Quatre cupped her chin in her hands and swiped the tears away with his thumbs. 'I wish I could make the pain stop for you.' Quatre closed his eyes and brought her head down to rest against his shoulder.   
  
"Quatre-san, Thank you. Thank you for everything you are. I am glad to have a friend like you. "  
  
"I am glad to have a close friend like you too.. " Gently he closed his eyes softly and sighed. "Noin.. will you come back to L4 with me and listen to me play again.. You are the only person I know who likes my playing.. my family thinks it is a waste of time."  
  
"How can they think that.. It is beautiful.. Of course I will come.. also you need someone to watch over you and make sure you don't rip them stitches out."  
  
"Okay.." Quatre smiled and backed away from her. Scrambling back to the bed he laughed softly to himself.   
  
"What's so funny?"   
  
"Nothing, just that I remember the first time you watched me. I knew you were there. I just didn't want to scare you away." He sat up on the bed and sighed softly. "I am glad I get to go back home tomorrow."   
  
"So am I. I was so scared when they told me you were hurt. I was afraid you were going to leave us. I remember sitting that night in the hospital, you were in the ER. You had lost so much blood When the Doctor came out, I was freaking out inside. I hate to hear bad news. Silently I kept thinking 'Just stay alive Quatre, you are too kind to die like that. Besides Dorothy would have never forgave herself if you did die.' The Doctor who had come out said that you were stable, but they feared at anytime they could lose you. That night, all of us stayed in the ER waiting room. While waiting for more news, Duo took my hand and held it, he had a worried look on his face. Even though I doubt he ever had any formal training he was there reciting a prayer to God to protect you. I felt like crying as all seven of us walked in to the ER. You were so pale... " Noin let her voice carry off as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I am sorry Quatre. I shouldn't have let you get in that Gundam and fight like that."  
  
"Noin, I would have fought anyway. I am not one to give up in the middle of a fight." Quatre smiled and laid back against the pillows.  
  
"How are things back at home?" Noin looked up at Quatre.  
  
"Okay, my sisters are still mourning fathers death. I am too, but I have to not let that get in my way. I am the head of the family now, I was born so that if the day ever came that father could no longer act as the head of the family. I was to be in charge. The only thing is, I didn't expect it to be so soon." Quatre swiped at the tears on his cheek.   
  
Noin walked over to the edge of the bed and bent over. Warmly she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close to her. "I understand. War only brings pain and sorrow."   
  
Chapter 2: Sugar  
  
"so who is the lucky lady master Quatre?" Rashid brought in the white suit and placed it on the bed.  
  
"Lucretia Noin. She's a friend from the war." Quatre took the suit and walked to the bathroom and began to get dressed.  
  
"Isn't she just a bit to old for you?" Rashid chuckled and walked towards the door.  
  
"It isn't that kind of get together it's more of a friendship gathering."   
  
"Ummn Hn, master Quatre. Are you sure she doesn't like you?" Rashid turned to the bathroom door.  
  
"Hai, Rashid. She is still in love with Zechs Merquise. I couldn't ever out do him in her mind. Not that I wouldn't mind if she did like me."   
  
"She is cute. Though you may be the one wearing heels."   
  
"I am not that short Rashid!" Quatre came out in the white suit. Taking a comb off the dresser he brushed his hair and smiled sweetly. "So how do I look Rashid?"  
  
"Like the Prince of the Desert... Who happens to be a very short person." Rashid ran from Quatre and out the door, closing it behind him.   
  
"I am not short!" Quatre looked in the mirror. "Yes I am."   
  
"Master Quatre! The limousine is here." Abdul yelled up the steps and walked into Quatre's room. "Come on Romeo.. Juliet is waiting for you."   
  
"It is not a date. It is just a friendly get together."   
  
"Okay what ever you say Quatre-sama" Abdul walked out of the room followed out by Quatre who was holding a bouquet of roses for Noin.   
  
Noin looked up the long spiral stairs to see Quatre standing there at the top. "Hello Quatre." Noin waved self conscientiously to him. She heard he had money and that he was rich, but she never dreamed his house would be so lovely no to mention big.   
  
"Noin, I am glad to see you arrived safely." As Quatre came down the steps Noin's smile got larger, it is not since the Cinq kingdom school did she see him dressed up so lovely. Standing at the bottom of the steps in front of her he shifted uncomfortably. "Would you like to join me for dinner then I will play for you again as you requested?"  
  
"Certainly." Noin smiled and bowed her head slightly causing a few strands of hair to fall delicately into her face.  
  
"Oh." Quatre looked down at the flowers in his arms. "These are for you, as a thank you for everything you have done."   
  
"They are beautiful Quatre. Thank you." Noin smiled and looked up at the servants carrying in trays for dinner.   
  
"I guess that means it is dinner time. Would you like to go in now." Quatre offered her his arm and smiled. Noin just smiled and laced her arm around his.  
  
Pulling out her chair Quatre allowed her to sit down. With a small smile, Quatre sat next to her allowing his sister Iria and Rashid to have either end of the table. "Dinner looks exquisite.. I hope no one went through all this trouble just for me. I am not that important of a person to deserve all of this."   
  
"Of course you are worth it." Quatre smiled and watched her as she ate slowly taking care not to say or do anything that would have embarrassed Quatre or herself.  
  
"So" Iria looked up from her plate and looked over at Noin. "How do you know my little brother?" Iria sat her fork down beside her plate and held her wine glass carefully in her hand.  
  
"You might say we are friends of the war Miss. Iria." Noin shifted in her seat uncomfortably.  
  
"Interesting. I am glad you came to visit him while he was hurt, my little brother doesn't have that many female friends around him. So have you two been dating for long?"   
  
"What?" Noin's fork fell on to her plate and made a loud clinking sound against the glass.   
  
"Oh I am sorry are you not dating? Oh dear me, I am Quite sorry about that. I just didn't realize." Iria blushed and placed her glass down.  
  
"That is okay Miss. Iria. Anyone can make a mistake."  



End file.
